Rescate oportuno
by Hana Captors
Summary: Vió a alguien luchando con el sujeto que la había acorralado en un momento en el que ella no podía defenderse, pero antes de poder entender quienes estaban involucrados, antes de descubrir si la estaban defendiendo o si terminaría en una situación peor, se desvaneció.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (tristemente). Son del mundo de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, creados por Thomas Astruc y Zag._**

* * *

Era un día normal… bueno, no exactamente. Después de 4 años en el instituto, finalmente se graduaban, acercándose el momento donde cada uno tomaría su propio rumbo, caminos que los separarían, por lo que decidieron ir a disfrutar un poco después de la ceremonia. El destino final era un bar que Alya conocía de alguna forma, pero no se dudó mucho de ella, puesto que al fin y al cabo, ya todos estaban en edad legal de beber.

La mayoría se encontraban de acuerdo con dicha idea, aunque Marinette parecía encontrarse incómoda con la situación, pero al ver a todos sus amigos emocionados con la idea, decidió no ser la causante de que todo se fuese por la borda.

Entonces eso fue lo que hicieron apenas se despidieron de sus padres una vez finalizada la ceremonia. Cuando todos se encontraron ahí, se sorprendieron con lo tranquilo que parecía ser, sin lugar a dudas ese sería un buen lugar para llevar a cabo su cometido; conversar, pasar un momento agradable y quizás… despedirse.

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿qué ordenarán? Pero les recuerdo que no seré yo quien los lleve de vuelta a sus hogares.- proclamó la pelirroja realmente extasiada, le agradaba estar ahí con sus amigos y nunca había una mala excusa para beber algo.

Los pedidos empezaron a emerger de la boca de cada uno. Chloé junto a Sabrina pidieron un Bellini, nada se les antojaba más que algo fresco y el durazno realmente era un atractivo grande; Alya pidió su trago favorito, un margarita de cereza; Alix, Juleka y Kim pidieron cubas libres; Mylène, Rose y Lila se decidieron por unos daiquiri de fresa; Max, Nino e Iván se quedaron en la confianza de un par de cervezas; Nathaniel prefirió un escocés con soda, pues, aunque nadie lo tuviese en cuenta, tenía una gran resistencia con el alcohol; Adrien optó por un coche bomba irlandés, cerveza, whisky y baileys no son fáciles de rechazar; y Marinette… bueno, ella había pedido una gaseosa, hasta que la pelirroja decidió que no era apropiado para la situación y le pidió un mojito de mango suave.

Eso realmente no era un gran problema para la peli-azul, porque realmente no sabía que podía pedir debido a su escaso conocimiento en alcohol, pero confiaba plenamente en su amiga. Aunque olvidó tener en cuenta que ella no sería quien serviría su bebida.

Después de un par de rondas, todos parecían encontrarse bien, excepto por la franco-china. Sin embargo, eso fue algo que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, salvo por Adrien… y uno de los bartenders que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra, el cual estaba observando atentamente al grupo, en particular a la futura diseñadora.

Marinette no entendía qué ocurría, su mente se encontraba completamente nublada a pesar de estar casi segura de no haber bebido tanto. Por precaución decidió quedarse sentada un tiempo más, a pesar de que la mayoría del grupo se estaba marchando a continuar con la celebración en un ambiente más movido. Finalmente, de quien se sentía más cercana seguían ahí conversando.

Cuando ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, Alya y Nino dijeron que debían tomarse una última bebida juntos como estudiantes de instituto, como celebración por haber sobrevivido a todos los ataques de akumas y por la amistad que habían formado durante esos años. Fue en ese momento donde el chico de la barra se acercó a ellos con unos shots de colores como cortesía, colocando dos frente a cada uno, mientras no quitaba su vista de la peliazul.

Fue imposible que el rubio no se percatara de eso, puesto que Alya empezó a codear a la ojiazul haciendo que ella se ruborizara, y que algo en el modelo emergiera. ¿Estaba molesto? no, ella era solo una amiga, su mejor amiga, pero nada más.

Después de hacer un brindis deseando continuar siendo amigos, bebieron los shots. La mayoría los pasó como si fuera agua, pero para Dupain-Cheng no fue así de sencillo, parecía ser más fuerte de lo que recordaba de una experiencia previa. Aunque no prestó mayor atención a eso y se despidió de sus amigos, ya que debía llegar a su hogar puesto que se encontraría sola por una exposición de repostería a la que asistirían sus padres.

Iba caminando lentamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, su malestar iba aumentando gradualmente, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared de un edificio que le parecía familiar, pero no lograba distinguir de cual se trataba.

Su mente empezó a nublarse y sus párpados se sentían más pesados de lo habitual, y cuando estaba apunto de caer al suelo, sintió unos brazos envolverla. No tenía fuerzas, pero sabía que algo estaba mal, quien la sujetaba lo hacía de una manera que la hacía sentirse desprotegida, encendiendo una alerta en su mente, a la que su cuerpo no podía responder.

Una angustia empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo por no poder hacer nada, la cual empeoró aún más cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y unas manos que se movían en su cintura. Quería gritar, huir, defenderse… lo que fuera en lugar de encontrarse en esa situación; y como si hubieran leído su mente, dejó de sentir ese contacto que le parecía desagradable y sintió que la acomodaban en una escalera. Vió a alguien luchando con el sujeto que la había acorralado en un momento en el que ella no podía defenderse, pero antes de poder entender quienes estaban involucrados, antes de descubrir si la estaban defendiendo o si terminaría en una situación peor, se desvaneció.

* * *

Volví más rápido de lo que esperaba!

Hace tiempo no escribía una historia que no fuera de un solo capítulo, así que espero que les guste. Pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo.

Aprovecho de agradecer a los que siguen leyéndome (a pesar de pasar desaparecida) y a quienes les agradan mis historias. También a mi beta por tenerme paciencia.

Sin más que agregar... _Plagg, claws out!_


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí la segunda parte y final!

Reitero que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los adoro igual (L)

* * *

¿Habrán sido minutos?¿horas?¿días quizás? no tenía idea cuando tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera tenía del todo claro lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que se sentía protegida. Estaba en unos brazos que reconocía y que la tomaban con delicadeza, como si fuera una princesa.

\- ¿Cha… chaton…? .- susurró con la poca voz que tenía-. gracias por salvarme.

\- Marinette, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Extraña y un tanto desconcertada… no entiendo qué sucedió

\- Bueno, ahora no te preocupes, descansa. Estamos casi en la entrada de la panadería. ¿Dónde está tu llave?

\- En mi cartera, es el llavero con el gatito negro.

Algo en ese hecho hizo que se aplacara un poco la furia que llevaba consigo desde que vio que el bartender salió poco después que su amiga. Se odiaba por no haberse ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su hogar, y la idea de que estuvo a punto de no alcanzarla le agobiaba enormemente. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce debía pasar por algo como eso?¿por qué hay gente sin una pizca de escrúpulos? sus pensamientos se estaban desviando y lo sabía, seguir enojado no le ayudaba, solo debía enfocarse en el pequeño cuerpo que estaba en sus brazos.

Con un poco de dificultad logró entrar a la panadería y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de la chica, lo mejor sería dejarla en su cama para que descansara. Bajó a asegurarse de que estaba todo bien cerrado y aprovechó de tomar algo para la peliazul, un poco de comida para que repusiera energías y mucho líquido para que el alcohol dejara su sistema.

Sabía que no debía quedarse ahí, después de todo no era su casa y si ella despertaba podría asustarse, pero algo no lo dejaba irse, sentía que debía quedarse junto a su compañera, no quería alejarse de su lado. Mientras se debatía mentalmente, sintió una mano tomando una de las suyas, observó a Marinette y creyó ver una pequeña súplica en su rostro.

\- Entiendo que es mucho pedir y por supuesto puedes negarte… ¿te quedarías conmigo? solo por esta noche. Sigo confundida y desorientada, pero se que puedo confiar plenamente en tí.

\- ¿Estás segura que es buena idea?

\- No… aunque es un buen sueño. Tener al chico que me gusta cuidándome… ¿quizás tienes que ir a patrullar?

\- ¿Patrullar? Mari… ¿tú lo sabes?

\- Chaton, todo París sabe que haces rondas de noche… lamento no poder acompañarte…

\- Será mejor que descanses, parece que había más que solo licor en tus bebidas.

\- Chaaaat... ¿por qué aún no te das cuenta?

¿Qué debía hacer? lo estaba confundiendo con su alter-ego, no es que estuviera del todo equivocada, ¿pero debía contestar como si realmente estuviera usando su traje? parecía demasiado somnolienta, quizás no sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando...

\- ¿Aún no me doy cuenta de qué,_ Princess_?

\- ¿De que somos la misma?

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Reconozco que tardé en darme cuenta que ustedes eran la misma persona, amar a dos personas sonaba descabellado ¿lo era? bueno, finalmente son el mismo… solo fui despistada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Chat… Adrien tú... ¿tanto amas a Ladybug que no eres capaz de verme a mí?

\- Marinette, yo…

Cuando iba a contestar sintió un peso sobre su pecho, no se había percatado que estaba acostado junto a la franco-china hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeándolo. Se encontraba tan cerca… y una presión fue la que se instaló ahora en su corazón, ella tenía razón ¿tanto amaba a su compañera de batallas que nunca se percató de la gran persona que era Marinette?¿de su belleza, amabilidad, fuerza, cariño por los demás, inteligencia…?¿tanto se había cegado todos estos años?¿un tipo que apenas la conocía se sintió atraído por ella y él no se había dado cuenta de quién estaba a su lado? Pudo haberla perdido esa noche, París hubiese perdido a su heroína, pero él hubiese perdido mucho más que eso… su mejor amiga, la chica que amaba, la mejor persona que se encontraba en su mundo… todo por haber sido ciego todo ese tiempo…

\- Plagg, lo arruine todo, ¿cierto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

\- He estado dañando a Marinette todo este tiempo, por mi culpa casi la… casi.-lágrimas empezaron a correr silenciosamente por su rostro-. todo es porque nunca fui capaz de mirar más allá de la máscara, nunca me preocupé realmente de mirar más allá.

\- Adrien.- susurró una voz cerca de él, pero que no reconocía-. ella está bien gracias a tí.

\- Yo le fallé.- dijo mirando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba-. Soy el héroe de París y ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a mi compañera… de salvar a la chica que amo.

\- Mírala, está bien, está descansando y se ve tranquila. Te agradezco que no la dejaras sola en ningún momento. Es mi portadora y se lo que siente hacia tí, lo hemos conversado y ella sabe lo importante que es para tí.

\- Hoy la abandoné…

\- Eso probablemente le haría más daño que el hecho de que sigas sin reconocerla.

\- Lo sé, estuvo en peligro por mi culpa…

\- Tikki, ¿ves con lo que tengo que lidiar día a día? Muchacho, no es tu culpa.

\- Plagg tiene razón, a lo que me refería es que a Marinette le dolería más ver cómo te sientes, ser la causante de la culpa que se está alojando en tu mente.

\- Pero yo…

\- Tú debes acompañarla, ser su fuerza cuando ella no puede serlo, todo lo demás es irrelevante en este momento.- después de un momento de silencio, la ¿Kwami? de la chica volvió a hablar, pero ahora dirigiéndose a su compañero-. Ven Plagg, vamos por un bocadillo, ha sido un día largo.

\- Tienen razón… ahora solo debo preocuparme de ella.

\- No me oirás ahora, pero no dejaré de decírtelo. _Princess_, te amo, lamento tardar tanto, pero ya no podrás deshacerte de este gato tonto.

Sintió como los brazos a su alrededor se relajaban un poco más, junto con la respiración de su dueña, y eso bastó. Solo eso fue necesario para volver a tranquilizarse y caer rendido junto a la chica con quién esperaba compartir todo lo que viniera a continuación en su vida.

* * *

Estoy en planes de escribir fics más largos, pero eso aún tardará un tiempo más.

Gracias por leerme! :3

_Plagg, claws out!_


End file.
